Tara's Christmas Party
by Wh Tara
Summary: Tara has a Party to attend...but alone?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything about the show nor did I write the song.and yeah I'm so broke tis not funny so you wouldn't get me for anything ;)  
  
The setting was perfect, couldn't have asked for a better night. The air was crisp with just a hint of fresh snow on the ground. You could hear the crackles and crinkles the snow made as you walked. I took in a deep breath and smiled to myself. I was going to enjoy this night.alone. Not entirely alone can't really be physically alone at a Christmas party. I had gained a job at the Espresso Pump to help pay for my tuition and my hobby of witchcraft. I had bought two tickets.one was for Willow. Sadly I couldn't miss this due to it being a waste of my money but the other Scooby's were out patrolling a new big bad had entered the town and it needed to be dealt with. Of course I understood that these are her family and she will always be counted on.but I had no one else I wanted to go with.  
  
I walked up to the hall and handed over my ticket writing my name on the back for the draw and met up with some of the friends I had made at the coffee shop. We started talking shop and they went over to the bar to get their drinks. I stood against a wall like the wallflower wall I put up, avoids confrontation. I had dressed in a long green skirt with a softer green peasant top. Supper was being put out and I took my seat next to some of the other co-workers of mine. Once again small idle chatter was around the table. I just smiled not having anything to add to the conversation and was enjoying myself somewhat. It didn't take long for the waitresses to take the plates away and clear the table and soon the music started. We had our Secret Santa's pulled mine truly liked her gift it was; a beautiful hanging crystal floating candle holder for the table top. I had gotten this cute ceramic Santa, Snowman, Moose candy dish set. The music started out more for the fast dancing deals. I stood with some of the couples who were quite interested in knowing me a bit more. Ami was wearing a very nice soft blue gown which brought out her diamond like eyes and her hair was beautifully done up in curls, Travis looked quite stunning in his white tuxedo with his hair slicked back. Charlie even did her hair and wore a gown which I'm sure Jacob was happy for, as he stood beside her in his black tuxedo and hair parted nicely in the middle.  
"Tara? Why buy two tickets and show up alone?" Ami asked with concern showing in her face. I could only smile softly at her.  
"Ami I had my date but she kind of had slightly more important things to attend to which I'm fully understandable over." I explained even though standing with the couples I was hit with pang of anger for I wasn't as important to Willow as she was to me.then the disappointment came for I knew better that wasn't how it went at all.  
"Well sorry about that Tara. Kind of seems that you put out for nothing. Shitty." Travis said with a comforting smile.  
"Well it's really okay. It's now more of a memento of tonight." I said with a reassuring smile to my co-workers.  
"Tara, you're such a wonderful and understanding person. Whoever has you sure is lucky." Jacob smirked and I was only able to blush. Charlie catching his hint that she had troubles understanding the things he has done elbowed him slightly. Sadly he was taking a breath and the blow made him choke on it. This action received a few small chuckles from the small group and a sheepish grin from Jacob. It was then that I noticed Aaron was coming towards us.  
"Hey guys, check out the beauty that just walked in. Any of you happen to know who she's with?" Aaron asked with a smirk playing on his lips. We all turned to see a beautiful red-haired goddess dressed in a beautiful elegant light blue gown. My heart soared at the sight of her and I stood tall.  
"She's with me." I replied to Aaron and walked up to Willow with a large smile on my face.  
  
I started walking up to Willow who had that large surprise smile on her face that I simply adored. I took her hands in mine and smiled at her and pulled her along and started on the dance floor. As I held her close we began to sway to the music it wasn't a slow song for long just the first verse and then we started to move our bodies to the rhythm. I brought her close to me as we danced and sang to the music. "I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There's just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true...  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
Is you...  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
  
You baby  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I won't even wish for snow  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
  
I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
You...  
  
All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
  
Won't you please bring my baby to me  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
  
You  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby"  
  
The rest of the night went extremely well. I danced with Willow for the rest of the night and began to have a blast at the party. My co-workers continued to comment at how brighter everything was around me and how my smile was brought out to a brighter bigger one when she walked into the hall. I had to stop to take a drink of my pop and Aaron had come up and asked Willow to dance as she went on the dance floor, Ami walked up to me.  
"You're not going to stop her?" She inquired rather sharply  
"Why? Should I?" I asked confused  
"He's dancing with your girl it wasn't that long ago that he wanted to take her home."  
"Ami.I trust Willow explicitly and they are just dancing out having a good time. Nothing to get possessive and jealous over." I sighed and went and put my can in the recycling bin. Travis was there smiling at me.  
"Does this mean I can ask you for a dance?"  
"That m-may not be wise."  
"For me you mean right? Because of Ami?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. I could only nod and he shrugged and grabbed my hands and brought me out and danced beside Willow and Aaron. After that Willow and I danced with some others but mostly with each other and then we walked home holding hands.  
"You planned this didn't you?"  
"Of course I did." Willow replied with a childish smile.  
"But why?" I asked very confused  
"To show you that I'll always be there for you, even when you don't expect me to be."  
"Thank you." I replied and squeezed her hand.  
"Isn't it beautiful? The snow? So soft and fluffy! I like the fluffyness." She giggled and caught snowflakes on her tongue. She was so giddy and excited about the snow. I could only smile at her amusement and enjoyed the snow as well. It truly was a perfect night out. Not alone.  
  
****Author's Note**** It's taken me a long time to write again.it was such a painful time but I lost all inspiration I had once had.thankfully I have found my muse and have started to take up the quill again so to speak.I love comments and criticism so please do.Hope you liked it. 


End file.
